High School For Dummies
by boughtthedream
Summary: Wherever Jade West is Beck Oliver isn't too far behind.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: This is a surprise to khay, because I was supposed to adopt a prompt but due to big time differences I never got the chance. So I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed. Thuc are you reading this?**

* * *

**High School For Dummies**

* * *

Sinjin walked with a purpose into Hollywood Arts. Yes, it was true, out of every upperclassman in the school he was the one chosen to show the freshmen around. But why wouldn't he be? Sinjin was definitely the man of the school and if anybody could guide these confused souls through their first year of high school it was him. He walked with his head held high as the tiny freshmen followed after him.

"Over here are the lockers. It's your responsibility to decorate them once you get assigned one." He briefly wondered if he should point out his locker, before deciding against it. He didn't want freshman hanging around his locker asking for his advice every morning.

As they continued their walk a bald man with no shoes walked up to them. "Sinjin have you seen my coconut milk? I think I left in on the sidewalk."

"No sir, but I don't have time to help I have to guide the freshmen."

"Ah, yes the people responsible for the future." With that the man walked out of the building.

"Who was that, and why didn't he have shoes?" A girl in a pink dress asked.

"That's Sikowitz the Improv teacher, and he never wears them. Now any other questions will be answered at the end.

For the next ten minutes Sinjin walked the children around the school showing them the ins and outs. At last he got to the theatre. Much to his confusion music was playing as the sound of two people singing entered their ears. Upon entering the group found a girl and a boy singing and dancing on stage. Both voices seemed to blend perfectly despite the differences in both appearances.

"Who are they?" A boy asked in awe. Sinjin almost scolded him for asking questions, but thought better of it. It wasn't their fault they were too dumb to follow simple instructions.

"That's Tori Vega and Andre Harris. Both are great singers and some of the nicer upperclassmen. Don't get too involved with them though. They seem to get their selves in tough spots frequently. "

He quietly guided the kids out of the room and headed out to the Asphalt Café. "This is where you have lunch. You can buy things from Festus at the Grub Truck." At that moment a bouncy redhead appeared before the group.

"Hi, I'm Cat, and I've never seen any of you before." Beside her a boy with curly hair and glasses appeared.

"It's because they're freshmen, Cat. Hi I'm Robbie."

"One time my brother…"

To those word Sinjin hurriedly left the Café hoping to avoid another of Cat's nonsensical stories. The group ended up back in the hallways. A chorus of "hey" and "ouch" could be heard as some unlucky freshmen were pushed out the way. The one responsible for the damage walked straight to her locker not even acknowledging that she heard the younger high schoolers. Sinjin let his attention go to the girl as she walked over to her scissor covered locker. She looked so pretty grabbing books out of it. Actually she looked pretty all the time. With her dark hair and blue eyes, it was really hard not to notice how beautiful she is.

"Okay who's the babe?" This one looked at bit too overconfident, and Sinjin was sure that attitude would get him into some trouble. Also, did they not understand the meaning of no questions?

"I wouldn't call her babe. First of all she would murder you if she found out, and second whenever Jade West is around Beck Oliver isn't too far away so I would really watch what I say." As if on cue said boy walked pass the group of new students. As predicted all of the girls blushed and giggled as he passed. He paid them no attention since his eyes where focused elsewhere.

"Hey, babe." Jade turned around and gave a small smirk, before tilting her lips up and placing them on his. Sinjin sighed. It wasn't too rare to see Beck and Jade making out in public, but that didn't make it easier. At the sight many of the girls gave aggravated groans, while the boys didn't look so happy either.

"How could someone as hot as him, be with such a gank like her?" Ah, this was one of the age old questions at Hollywood Arts.

"Look, Beck and Jade have been the Hollywood Arts It Couple since our freshmen year. We may never understand why exactly they chose each other but I think it's safe to say they're forever." Of course if Sinjin really tried he was sure he could have Jade. But he wasn't ready to settle down and there were still tons of girls who needed to experience some Sinjin lovin.

"So they've never broken up?"

"Oh they have, but they always end up back together."

"And if I wanted to change that?" Sinjin could smell trouble on this girl. Her skirt seemed too short, and he was sure she would look better if she didn't have so much make up.

"I wouldn't advise that. Jade is very protective. In concern for your safety I wouldn't try to cross her."

"She doesn't look so tough to me." He was sure this girl was going to cause some problems this year.

"Hey why don't you losers take a picture it will last longer?" The once kissing couple was now facing the group, and Sinjin was sure he saw the girl questioning Jade's toughness flinch.

"Jade be nice, they're new. Hey guys I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend Jade." Once again the girls gave him their full attention. A chorus of "Hi Beck" was heard all around and the frown on Jade's faces got even bigger.

"Listen freshmen, I know you think you're hot stuff now that you're in high school, but you aren't. Try to cross me, or get to my boyfriend, and I can guarantee you will have the worst four years of your life." With that she grabbed her boyfriends hand and charged down the end of the hall.

"Wow she really is scary." The group watched the couple walk down to the other end of the hall where they met up with some of the students the group saw earlier. It was then that they could see just how different they all looked.

"All of them are friends? They seem like such an unlikely group." Sinjin could understand how it could seem that way. So many different personalities rolled up into one different group.

"Well, they really are all different, but they kind of make sense. They all balance each other out, and more importantly they help each other when things get too tough." Sinjin felt like he was going to give the most important advice of his life at this moment. "Pay attention to Robbie, Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade. If you're lucky you'll go through school with a group of friends like them. Life is never boring with them around." For a few more seconds the younger children watched as the group seemed to be passing around laughs. For a moment it seemed like a scene from a movie. Everyone laughing and just enjoying each other's company, even Jade seemed to be smiling.

"Okay if you follow me, I'll show you where the principal office is. Also know I wouldn't object to you telling Principal Helen about by superior guidance skills."


End file.
